


Kiss In Dreams (终)

by WaltzInSnow



Category: Captain America, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzInSnow/pseuds/WaltzInSnow





	Kiss In Dreams (终)

自从上一次在Steve的帐篷里袒露心迹以后，他们还没有机会像现在这样独处。他们忘乎所以的吻在一起，待Bucky反应过来，发现自己正坐在Steve的大腿上，胸前的扣子已经被解开了大半。

“Buck，你闻起来像唇膏。”Steve边说边从后面把手伸进他的裤子里。

“嘿，我也是没办法。谁让那些姑娘们那么热情？”Bucky突然觉得一阵心虚，手忙脚乱的在脸上抹着。

“是啊，我可没有姑娘们的热情。”Steve有些粗暴的拽掉他的裤子，抚摸着他浑圆的屁股，那光滑又柔嫩的触感让Steve的下面迅速硬了起来。

上次那回突如其来的性事，仿佛一场让人不敢确信的梦，让Steve这些天一直想要再来一次以确认一番。他脑子里总不由得回闪起一些片段，那天Bucky流着泪说爱他的样子，他任由他进入自己，望着他难耐喘息的样子，他高潮时咬紧嘴唇泫然欲泣的样子。

Steve觉得自己想要再看一次，再看很多次，无数次。他想把Bucky这些可爱的模样私藏，让它们没机会再展露在任何人面前。他差一点就失去他，差一点就没机会知道他的真心，和他像现在这样拥抱，贴近。

Steve曾狠下心来压抑自己的感情，他曾经爱的如此无望，不求回报。可现在，老天给了失而复得的他一个天大的惊喜。他再也不能失去他，他发誓要抓住每一个瞬间。

他吻着Bucky身上的唇膏味，觉得一股难以形容的冲动涌出来，让他想此时此地就占有他。可当他摸着Bucky下面那个紧闭的小口时却感到手足无措，他不想弄疼他。

Bucky很快看出他队长眼中的疑虑，低头叼起Steve的一根手指，放进嘴里吮吸起来。他以前从没这么做过，Steve看着他眼神中赤裸裸的欲望让他的脸颊迅速烫了起来。

他将Steve的食指吐出来，换成中指，无名指……他伸出舌头一点点舔弄它们。他的阴茎早就裸露出来，压在Steve衣装整齐的腹部，并在Steve炙热的目光下越涨越大。他简直要受不了Steve这样的眼神了，只好闭上眼睛，专心嘴里的动作。

“还愣着干嘛？快插进来，Steve，像我上次那样…”他把头埋进Steve颈窝里，催促他帮自己扩张。

“Bucky……”Steve没想到要在这种地方做到这一步，他本想着最多和Bucky彼此亲吻抚摸一番。“真的吗？在这儿？”

“真的……不会有人的。”Bucky说着又亲了一下他的嘴角，趴到他耳边低声说：“我现在就想要你，我的队长。”

Steve再也没心思顾及其它，他把手指伸到Bucky下面，试探的插进一根，感到那儿火热的温度和幼嫩的触感。Bucky一边压抑的呻吟一边解开了Steve的裤子，用手抚弄起来。

三根手指在里面刚插了一会儿，Bucky就喘着气让他抽出手指，自己扶着Steve的阴茎一点点坐下去。他裤子半褪到膝盖上，只露出屁股和大腿，让Steve自下而上的干他。

Bucky自己也配合着Steve的动作上下摆动，这个姿势让他觉得前列腺被挤压的厉害，一波波巨大的快感让他很快失了神。Steve不停的吻他的脸和脖子，隔着衬衫里的背心搓揉他的乳头，他发现Bucky的乳头特别敏感，尤其是左边，每次碰到它都能激起他小洞里的一阵紧缩。

“天呐…Steve。”Bucky觉得自己的眼泪被Steve的抽插弄的不受控制的流出来，当Steve狠狠顶到他的时候，他只想哭泣着放肆的呻吟，可在这地方他不能，只好咬住Steve的衬衫领口。

他比上一次射的更快，弄了Steve一身，可Steve来不及擦，就把衫衬脱了铺在地上，让Bucky躺在上面。他把Bucky的整条裤子都脱掉扔在一边，两手抓着他的大腿内侧用力分开，再次插了进去。

Bucky伸手抚摸他健硕的胸肌，又抓紧他肌肉鼓胀的手臂，不停抽噎着。他的小洞里还在高潮的余韵中有节奏的一下下紧缩，把Steve夹的舒服极了，让他忍不住又快又狠的干他。

Steve没忍住又射在了他里面。他慢慢退出来，看着Bucky的被他操的红肿的小洞里立即溢出了一部分自己的精液，还在微弱的张合着。他忍不住摸了摸那个地方，又抱住Bucky轻轻吻他的嘴巴和哭红的眼睛。

他对着Bucky这可怜又可爱的样子突然忍不住愧疚起来，连连的说着对不起，可Bucky毫不在意的拍着他告诉他没关系，哥们儿好的很，而且又不用担心怀孕。

“Steve……”他拉着Steve的手放到自己刚刚被他操的又一次硬起来的阴茎上，“帮帮忙，队长。”他边说边调皮的眨眨眼。

Steve跪到他双腿间，再次分开他的膝盖，用嘴含住了他的阴茎，学着Bucky 上次对他的做的。当他用舌头刮过Bucky的冠状沟时，感到嘴里的阴茎一阵抽动，于是他又一次舔过那个地方，换来Bucky一声惊喘，双腿紧紧夹住了他的肩膀。“操，Steve。快停下来，别这样。”

Steve发现他眼角又开始泛泪了。他知道Bucky这样很爽，于是连续的舔弄起那个地方，没过多久Bucky就射在了他嘴里，手里紧紧攥着他的头发。

“该死的Steve，说了让你停下来。”他喘着气抱怨，“我还想多爽一会儿呢。”

Steve毫不犹豫的把嘴里的液体咽了下去，并再次插进了Bucky还流着精液的小洞里。“没关系，我可以让你再多爽好一会儿呢。”

他们在地上又干了一次，Steve帮累的瘫软的Bucky穿好裤子。Bucky站起来后只觉得后面又疼，腿又发软，Steve这家伙却跟个没事人一样。

回去的路上Steve看着两腿无力一瘸一拐的Bucky，执意要背他。被推搡着拒绝了两次后，Steve强行命令他趴在自己背上，“这是命令，中士，你得听你队长的。”

“Steve，真没想到你是这样的人。”Bucky嘴上嘟囔着抱怨，脸上却笑的越来越灿烂，双手紧紧搂着Steve的脖子，把脸凑到他脑袋边亲昵的挨着。“快点老实交代，从什么时候起就想背我了？”

“从那次看到Henry背着你的时候起。”Steve强而有力的大手紧紧的箍住了他的大腿。他只是想开个玩笑，却没想到Steve回答的一本正经，语调里还带着点委屈。他当然记得Henry背他的那次，那天他可是因为脑袋里想着Steve才扭伤了脚。

“你居然还记得那个？”Bucky在他背上笑的身子直抖，“队长吃醋了吗？”

“我有权选择拒绝回答，中士。”Steve说着又把他往背上凑了凑。

“好吧，队长。我有件事必须得坦白。”Bucky有些害羞的放低了声音，“以前告诉你我做了个梦，梦里吻了Henry，你还记得么？”

“当然，Buck。永生难忘。”想起这件事Steve还是觉得有些难以释怀。看到Steve这气鼓鼓还要佯装淡定的样子，Bucky简直忍不住想要再逗他一下。可他怕他再开玩笑会被脸色越来越暗的Steve直接扔到地上。

“好吧，Steve。这件事上我其实骗了你，我从来没梦到过Henry。那个梦里，吻了我的人是你。”

“什么？！！”Steve听完后惊讶的站定在地上。“Bucky！！”

“喂，小点声。”Bucky尽量让自己的声音听起来可怜兮兮的以求原谅，“我那也是没办法啊，难道我能直接告诉你，嘿，哥们儿，昨天我梦见你把我压到墙上强吻了我，我醒来的时候还硬的像石头一样吗？”

“Bucky？！！”Steve觉得自己的脑子简直快要不够用了。

回去的路上，Bucky不得不苦着脸交代了关于这个梦所引发的一切后续，包括他装醉吻了他的那件事。最后为了让Steve原谅自己，Bucky不得不答应他慢慢讲述他后来做的每一个关于Steve的…嗯…不太体面的梦。这才换来Steve满意的点了点头。

看着Steve心满意足的样子，Bucky觉得自己简直像是中了这家伙的圈套。马上到达营地的时候，Steve将他放下，最后一次匆忙的吻了他，“其实我也有很多事情要向你坦白，Buck，这些年关于你的。”

这话让Bucky觉得心理平衡了许多，并开始期待起往后互相坦白的日子。他跟Steve肩并肩的走回军营，两个人脸上都带着压抑不住的笑容。他们觉得这一刻很幸福，而接下来的日子虽然危险重重，但有深爱的人在身边，死亡也变的不那么可怕了。

而这一切，都该归功于Bucky那个，不怎么该死的梦。

FIN


End file.
